Lil' Rummy
Personality "Sometime we should really talk about your relationship with your father."- Lil' George to Lil' Rummy Rummy is the most intelligent of the group. Although usually calm and collected, Rummy can get violent if pushed too far. He has a noticable sadistic side, which is the result of a lot of pent up emotions caused by his abusive father. Rummy instantly submits to anyone with authority (or who he belives has authority) over him, and is smug to anyone he believes he has authority over. Because he is constantly abused at home and used by his friends, he acts out towards these people he has authority over. He inflicts pain on others, to make himself feel powerful and often acts out his abuse in these acts. When around his friends he is usually happy, but can get sad and depressed easily. He often shows a desire to talk about his problems with people, but nobody will listen to him. He is incapable of feeling sympathy for anyone he doesn't know personally. He does feel sympathy towards his friends. He tries to help Lil' Condi get over her prescription drug addiction, feels bad when George's father ignores him and is protective towards his friends, particularly Cheney. He sometimes shows a desire to lead a normal life, unlike his friends. Such as when he would have rather kept a nature journal then torture a bear as the others had been looking forward to. His friends don't approve of this, so he lies and says he was planning to then mash it's genitals with the journal. Rummy's friends often discourage him from thinking for himself, or straying from their mindset. When he attempts to discuss personal issues they are quick to dismiss him or try and shut him up. Because of this, he will sometimes present his problems as jokes which his friends laugh at, like when he told them about being hit with a belt buckle, and when he discussed being questioned because he'd been molested. He will do this as it is an "approved way" to bring up his problems. Another example of being discouraged from free thought is that George has him ask George what emotion he (Rummy) is feeling before he can express it. He was distraught that the reading fair was converted to a drug fair, he taught himself how to hack into online accounts and he can perform a lobotomy with a melon baller. Rummy's official character description used in the show-pack used in pre-production and to sell the show was as follows: "Rummy is a classic schoolyard bully with a few charming psychopathic quirks." Criminal Record *Arson: Burns down a "Habitat's for Humanity" house. *Insurance Fraud: Used the money from the houses insurance to by a scooter. *Unlicenced Surgery: Gives Lil' McCain a labotamy against his will, using a melon baller. *Torture: Helps Lil' George torture the cafeteria staff to make them put hot dogs back on the menu. *Assault: Punched Lil' Cheny in the head, Lil' George has him beat other kids up for him. Talents Music Like all the cronies Rummy plays several instruments. He is skilled at the drums, guitar, bass and is also a gifted singer. Baseball Is able to bat with seemingly perfect aim, as he demonstrates in Walter Reed by using a baseball and bat to knock out all of the florescent lighting. Surgery Performed a full frontal lobotomy on Lil' McCain using a melon baller. Also repaired wounds in the body of Saddam Huissein to make him appear as though he were alive again, and also cut a hole in the back of his head so his mouth could be opperated like a puppet. Sewing Is able to sew a long strapped purse from scraps of fabric cut from his shorts. Family and Relationships Mr. Rumsfeld Rummy's father is violent towards him, and abuses him quite brutally. These abusive acts include forcing Rummy to pick out the cigar he is to be burned with, punching (which his dad calls "kissing"), burning him with an iron and chaining him up for days at a time. Rummy seems to think of some of these acts as "chores" he must do. According to Rummy his father also calls him names and yells at him for speaking. The abuse may also be neglectful, as Rummy claims to only own one set of pants, and has very few possessions in his bedroom. George Rummy is completly obedient towards Lil' George, doing whatever he says and, like Condi, agreeing with him and going along with his plans despite usually knowing better. George has been known to send Rummy to beat people up for him, and automatically blames Rummy whenever anything goes wrong. Cheney Lil' Cheney is Rummy's best friend. Unlike with George, they have an actual friendship, Cheney doesn't use Rummy to do his bidding. Unlike George and Condi, Rummy and Cheney spend a lot of time with eachother outside the group and get along well. During Cheney's temporary death in "Eveloution" Rummy is the only crony concerned about him, and assumes he is "in a better place". (Although he was actually in Hell.) Condi Rummy seems to genuinely enjoy Condi's company, while Condi is more forced to be his friend. She gets annoyed and frustrated with him easily. When this happens Rummy will sometimes try and adjust his behaviour accordingly. They have been known to get into physical confrontations with eachother, and whenever the cronies fight it is almost always instigated by Condi and Rummy. Sexuality Rummy's sexual orientation is debateable. On the one hand he is outwardly unaccepting of gay people. (Although it's hinted he doesn't know the exact meaning of the word.) Throughout the run of the series Rummy has never shown attraction towards a female, but he has towards several males. He is quite obviously attracted to Lil' Putin, even admiring alloud his "mysterious accent" and "beautiful well oiled chest." He also once threatned a waiter with a broken bottle to strip for him, although it was implied that he and the others were doing this to humiliate him. Rummy was also very flattered to be complimented on his bare ass by Lil' Cheney. Generally though Rummy displays very limited knowledge of sex. Sexual Abuse In "Three Dates" Rummy and Cheney take Lil' Ann Coulter and Lil' Katherine Harris to the school dance. The girls drag them into the bathroom and try to get the boys to have sex with them. Rummy and Cheney refuse, and the girls attempt to force them to perform oral sex on them. It's unclear exactly how far they get but Cheney and Rummy manage to escape back into the gym. At the end Rummy is shown to be visibly traumatized by the experience, shaking and clinging tightly to Cheney. Rummy also mentions being molested by an older male. The identity of this perpetrator is unknown. It more then likely is his father. Network interference A running theme and large personality codifier through Rummy's character is the abuse he suffers at the hands of his father. Although never shown on the show, it was often brought up by Rummy himself, sometimes in great detail. Comedy Central felt this aspect of Rummy's life was "too real" for a 20 minute comedy, despite often being used for humour, and requested that it be dropped in season 2. Furthermore, they felt the jokes could make children or teenagers suffering abuse who may watch the show "feel bad about themselves." Carey and the writers argued that talking about the issue could help victims, but for the most part obliged, although it does still come up a couple of times in season 2, it is nowhere near as prevalent as it was in season 1.Lil' Bush DVD Commentary Trivia * His lunch box is shaped like a tank. * Rummy is the highest ranking crony, after Condi is demoted in Hall Monitor. * His tie was originally white in the cell phone shorts. * Lil' Rummy exhibits 4 of the 9 early warning signs of a future serial killer. (Arson, poor family life, childhood abuse and intelligance.) * Rummy also exhibits 3 of the 5 warning signs of a physically abused child. (visible injuries: bruises and burns, seems frightened of the parent and reports injury by a parent.) * Like Lil' Putin, Rummy has a fair sized following on tumblr, being featured on both humor based blogs and grunge blogs. Quotes "This is even better than the crawlspace behind the water heater where my dad's arms can't reach me!" "My dad makes me pick out the cigar he's gonna burn me with. Says it builds character." "We should just burn the school down!" "My dad kisses me all the time. It's what he calls punching." "I don't know. But I know I don't know, so it's a known unknown. Not one of those unknown unknowns we don't know we don't know, you know?" "Romney and Rummy, Rummy and Romney! It's perfect!" "Save it for the shrink, flashback!" "Well ladies, I hope you're ready for some dancing. And then maybe later, if the chemistries right, some hand holding." "Why don't I just point to the places he didn't touch me?" "Good one Cheney, I just hope it's not too Suni!" Gallery tumblr_inline_mr5g13Xz1V1qz4rgp.png|Official blog icon tumblr_mg6zr8auc31rrtv31o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mjss52YUWL1s5z4l7o1_500.png tumblr_mp0dod2Wqe1rrtv31o3_500.png tumblr_mrx61d08ny1s5z4l7o1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.37.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-08 at 1.18.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-08 at 1.18.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-08 at 1.19.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.08.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.34.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 2.35.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 4.55.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 4.56.04 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Voiced by Iggy Pop Category:Characters Based on Real People